


What Is Owed

by lozhki



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Making Up, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozhki/pseuds/lozhki
Summary: “You couldn’t jerk off but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t get anyone else to do it. Unless, you know, you couldn’t because no one wants to touch you. Not a surprise.”





	What Is Owed

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sin Bin prompt: Sidney Crosby broke Claude's wrists in the 2012 playoffs. And it's not easy to jerk off with broken wrists. So now that they're playing together at Worlds, Crosby is making up for all the "me time" G lost in 2012.

"It's not like you'd be able to blow yourself, I'm not sure why I'm doing this." Sid's kneeling on the rough carpet of Giroux's and Segs' hotel room. It's obvious Giroux is hard through his dress pants. Sid is leaning his hands on Giroux’s thighs which are warm and strong. He’s moving his hands up and down absently.

"This was your choice." Giroux says offhandedly, like it's no big thing, except it is. He's got his hand in Sid's hair, combing through it and pushing his head around like he owns it. And Sid’s lightheaded from all the wine at dinner, definitely not because the blood has been flowing south since Giroux got his hands on him. Nope, not that.

“Yeah, a choice. A handjob every day of the tournament or a blowjob every other day?” Sid mutters, pushing his hands harder against Giroux’s thighs. For balance. Not to feel them flex under his hands. “Coach says to fix our relationship and forget old rivalries and you decide our big issue is your stupid wrists. And I’m—”

“My wrists are a big issue because they were irreparably damaged and it was your fucking fault. And anyway, if you were opposed to this plan you wouldn’t have dragged me back to my room, pushed me to the bed, dropped to your knees, and got started on a nice little massage job.” Giroux moves his hand down to cup Sid’s cheek but then drops it away to undo the button and zipper to pull his slacks and boxers briefs down. He leans back on his elbows.

Fuck. Giroux is definitely a grower. This is not what he looks like in the locker room, the only similarity here is the dark ginger hair surrounding his dick and the foreskin—now stretched back around the dark head of Giroux’s leaking dick. His very thick dick. Maybe Sid should go back to the daily handjob.

“See? It’s mutual, Crosby, don’t get yourself all worked up over this. Look what you’ve done to me.” Giroux’s breathing is heavy, his hand back on Sidney’s neck in a very unsubtle attempt to bring his mouth closer. “Come on, I couldn’t get anything for months, make it up to me.”

Giroux spreads his legs a little wider and Sid dutifully shuffles in closer on his knees, his hands finding purchase on Giroux’s hips. Sid nervously rubs his thumb on the skin of Giroux’s left hip. He’s an asshole and he couldn’t get any for months: mock him. I am not getting turned on by this, I am not imagining what it would be like to put my tongue on him. Sid starts to speak, but has to clear his throat. And when he does speak his voice is so much lower than intended. “You couldn’t jerk off but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t get anyone else to do it. Unless, you know, you couldn’t because no one wants to touch you. Not a surprise.”

As he says it, though, Sid leans in and takes a deep breath. He can smell Giroux, a scent of clean soap and maybe residual sweat. It actually smells alright. It certainly feels alright too, having Giroux’s hands playing with the hair on the nape of neck, combing through the strands gently with his nails. _I’m actually going to do this. Holy shit, this is about to happen._ Sid closes his eyes to mentally preparing himself but without vision he sways slightly and leans forward, his lips brushing the head of Giroux’s cock. Sid’s eyes fly open and he pulls back, the precome cool against his lips as it briefly stretches string-like between them.

“Ah, fuck, come on.” Giroux tightens his hand Sidney’s hair and, fuck, if that doesn’t feel good. Sid leans forward again, this time with his mouth open and fits his lips around the head and sucks. Giroux inhales sharply above him and Sid pushes forward, opening his lips to slide his mouth down around more of Giroux. With hands braced on his hips, Sid can control how quickly he goes down and prevent Giroux from fucking up into his mouth, as is obviously the intention based on the twitching spasm of his hips up against Sid’s hands.

“God, shit, I knew you were good at this. Fucking golden boy with the cocksucking lips.” Giroux gasps, more to himself. But Sid feels his face warm at the words and his dick twitching in the confines of his trousers, struggling to rise so hard Sid can feel the inside of the zipper rubbing against his cock through his briefs. Sid experimentally strokes the underside of Giroux’s cock with his tongue, flicking it back and forth as he bobs his head slowly. Giroux readjusts his hand gripping more of Sid’s hair and fuck, if that doesn’t make Sid hard enough to hurt. He did not anticipate this, he wasn’t supposed to be aroused by this. Sid takes one hand off Giroux’s hip, now clammy with sweat and roughly pulls at the button on his own pants, twisting the button open and pulling the zipper down.

Sid shoves his pants and briefs down just enough to get a hand around his cock and get some relief. Sid gasps at how good it feels, to touch himself while he has his mouth wrapped around Giroux, and the gasp opens his mouth and Giroux’s cock just slides in a little deeper. Sid feels the head pressing on the back of his throat and he tightens his hand on himself. Giroux cries out above him and he keeps talking like he can’t help himself.

“God, you’re so good like that. You take my cock so good, don’t you? You look so fucking hot with a cock in your mouth, down on your knees. It’s like you’re made for this. Wish you could see how good you look.”

Sid, to his utter humiliation, moans. He likes being good at things and he’s making Giroux lose control of himself. Sidney shouldn’t be proud to be doing such a good job on Giroux, but hearing him moan and appreciate what Sidney can do is really, really working. On the next upstroke on his own cock, he feels he’s leaking and can slick his cock and make each stroke easier. He moans at the feeling and it would be even more obvious if his mouth was empty but Giroux clearly hears him. Or feels him. 

“Oh, God, fuck, Crosby. You like that? Are you getting hard sucking my cock? You can’t help it, can you? That is so hot, you’re so easy for me, fuck.”

Sid’s face burns with shame and he can only just hear Giroux over the roaring in his ears. His skin feels tight on his body and fuck this is so hot. He _wants_ to make Giroux happy. He wants Giroux to come so he can come. Sid releases his other hand from Giroux’s hip and starts stroking him, moving it with his mouth to completely cover Giroux’s cock. He’s so hard under the thin warm skin and Sid can taste the precome filling his mouth. He pulls back to just the head and swallows, tightening his lips and tonguing the slit, using his hand to continue jerking Giroux with a strong grip, feeling him fuck up into his fist and mouth.

Sid pushes his tongue under the foreskin on the underside of the head and rubs. Giroux practically keens. “Merde, I’m close, wait, stop touching yourself.” Giroux breathes out.

Sid immediately drops his hand from his cock, shocked at the demand and his own obedience. His hips jerk forward, helplessly chasing the strong grip. He can hear himself whine. He redoubles his efforts on Giroux, if he just gets Giroux off he can go back to the privacy of his own room and get off reliving this moment. That shouldn’t be what he wants but fuck it, blowing Giroux is so good.

“God, do you know how hard it is? Not being able to get yourself off? Fuck yes, right there, Crosby oh god, I couldn’t use my hands. Do you know that feeling now? I had to fucking rub myself on anything I could find.”

Sidney whines in the back of his throat, gripping Giroux’s hip with one hand again and the other squeezing his cock in time with his mouth bobbing desperately up and down on Giroux. He couldn’t forget his own hard on before but now Giroux was making that almost the only thing on his mind. Sid’s cock felt heavy, swinging in the air and hitting his stomach lightly as he continued to move his hips and crave touch.

Giroux is close, his thrusts become more erratic and his commentary becomes disjointed. His hand is clutching the hair on Sid’s head so hard it almost hurts too much. Almost.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck, Cros— _fuck_ , so hot. Crosby, you’re going to make me come. Fuck, Crosby.” Giroux thrusts hard into his mouth, gasping wetly as Sid pulls him deeper into his mouth. He feels the salty rush of come warm on his tongue and he desperately swallows, moving his hand rapidly on Giroux’s cock.

Sid continues to suck on him until Giroux starts to twitch against him and pull away, a soft cry as he weakly pushes his hand against Sid’s cheek. Sid knows there are tears there, his gag reflex and his need to come producing an embarrassing appearance of a crying captain.

Sid remains frozen on his knees, he is still hard but too uncertain and nervous to decide for himself what happens next. Giroux comes back to himself, he’s breathing heavily with his fingers still gently swiping at the tears on Sid’s face.

“Crosby, you are full of surprises.” Giroux says, not unkindly. But it’s Giroux. Sid glares darkly up at him, not trusting his voice.

Giroux sees his anger and his eyes soften, his hands cup Sid’s face. “Thank you,” he says, looking directly into Sid’s eyes. Sid awkwardly nods in acknowledgement of the words, glancing to the side and biting his lip to stop from whatever stupid thing he knows he’d say. (It was my pleasure? May I please be excused? Will you let me come too?)

Giroux uses his thumb to rub against Sid’s lower lip, gently pulling the lip free from the brutal bite of his top teeth. “You should come like I did.”

And Sid exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his hands flying down to grip his still hard cock and cradle his balls. It doesn’t matter that Claude Giroux is going to watch him get off, he just needs to get off.

But Claude is closing his fingers around Sid’s biceps and pulling his arms away from his body, away from his cock.

“What? No, come on!” Sid doesn’t even recognize himself when he speaks, his voice hoarse and his tone begging. He looks up and Giroux is smiling and Sid hates how beautiful the man looks when he smiles.

“No, Crosby, come like I did. When my wrists were broken.” Giroux _smiles_.

“What?” Sid sputters, “how?”

Giroux kicks his pants off the rest of the way and drops them off to the side. He presses his feet together and touches Sid’s hips to pull him even closer. Sid knee-walks in so that his cock is brushing Giroux’s shins and even that little touch has him biting his lip to stop a moan. Why is he still so hard?

Giroux spits into his hand and puts it around Sid’s cock, jerking his slowly and Sid can’t stop the moan this time. He tries not to look down at the image of the Flyers’ captain touching his cock but it is so gratifying to feel Giroux doing something for him. He looks away, staring determinedly at the ginger hair on top of Giroux’s head as the man is leaning over from his seated position on the bed to reach Sid’s cock.

When Giroux looks up his face is inches from Sidney’s. He looks startled and his eyes search Sid’s face but he must find something he likes because he smiles. Sid helplessly gives a small smile back, his lips part as he takes a shuddery breath at the feeling of the handjob.

Sid sways into Giroux’s hand. He looks at Giroux’s hairline, now sweaty with the exertion of his orgasm, notices the little freckles on his nose that he’s never been close enough to see, looks at the thin red line of his upper lip barely there in a stark contrast of Sidney’s full pair of lips. Sid glances back to Giroux’s eyes to find the man looking right at him. Looking at him looking at Giroux's lips. Giroux glances down at Sidney’s and leans in, kissing his open mouth gently.

Sidney sucks in a breath and Giroux pulls back, still smiling like the cocky bastard he is. He tugs on Sid’s cock with his hand, readjusting Sid’s position so his erection is pushing between Giroux’s legs, his calves squeezing around Sid’s cock just so. Sid’s brow furrows as he tries to work out what Giroux is doing. Sid can feel the hairs on Giroux’s legs tickling his cock, slightly coarse on his skin. Giroux spits into his hand one more time and tilts his leg out of the way to jerk Sidney off again, then he squeezes his legs closed and leans back on his hands on the bed.

Sid kneels there with his hard cock wet between Giroux’s calves, he knows he’s staring blankly at Giroux, he knows he’s panting because the pressure feels good. And now he has a guess of what Giroux wants but he hopes to God he’s wrong but that would be so embarrassing if Giroux wanted him to—

“Get yourself off without hands like you made me do. I had to rub myself off on bedsheets, at least I’m giving you something to fuck.”

And yes, Claude Giroux wants Sid to fuck his muscled calves.

“I…what do…” Sid sighs and scowls, hating how much he wants to try this because it does feel good and he really does want to get off.

“Come on, Sidney, you’re already aching for it. Do you want help? Just think about me—” Sid scoffs at that “—me _desperate_ to come, helplessly fucking my sheets. That works for you, right? Claude Giroux: horny and alone, can’t even get himself off.”

And it’s a mixed bag of emotions because on the one hand, yes, a pathetically desperate Giroux is quite satisfying. But on the other hand, it’s Sidney in that position now and it’s not just satisfying, it’s sexually satisfying and Sid isn’t mentally prepared for this like his body apparently is.

Sid thrusts his hips forward into the warmth of Giroux’s legs, feeling them press against his cock. He knows he’s making little sounds, whines, on each push in. And Giroux, the perverted fucker, is just helping him along.

“That’s it, you’re so turned on, aren’t you? Just fuck into anything, anything you can get, right, Sidney? You just want to come, you’re so desperate for it. Yeah, be a good boy, just like that.”

And Sidney is flush with shame but he keeps moving, thrusting his hips against Giroux’s legs. The head of his cock pushing out the other side as he moves wantonly. Sid throws his hands up to hold on to the bed on either side of Giroux’s hips to control his movement better, to strengthen the thrust. All the while he can hear Giroux telling him what a good boy he is, how horny he must be to be doing this, how hot he looks. It’s really fucking working for him, the precome leaking freely from his cock wetting the hair on Giroux’s calves, easing the slide of his cock.

Sid feels himself ready to come, a low burning in his gut that is expanding with each thrust. He grips the bed harder and begins to frantically jackrabbit his hips in earnest. He thrusts so hard between Giroux’s legs the head of his cock rubs against the rough, cheap fabric of the bed’s quilt on the other side. The head of his cock is raw and sensitive, but Sidney needs that right now. He gasps at the feeling and chases it desperately with each thrust. Fuck, he’s so close now, it’s so obvious he’s lost control and his body is taking what it needs. He squeezes his eyes shut and feels his muscles tensing, the burn on his knees as they scrape along the carpet. His muscles ache and clench, he can feel the pleasure cresting. The orgasm rolls over Sidney, sweeping the breath right out of his lungs, pulsing deeply in his cock, curling his back in so Sid’s face is pressed against Giroux’s right thigh.

Sid pants quietly, letting his breathing return to normal. His lips are tickled by the hair on Giroux’s leg. He shivers from the little sharp runs of pleasure still coursing through him. He figures it’s time to face the music when he can really feel the numbness in his lower legs setting in. He pushes himself to sit back on his heels and hazards a look up at Giroux.

Giroux is still leaning back on his arms and he’s smiling. Not a smirk exactly, but he’s definitely a bit smug. “This was an excellent use of our evening, Crosby.”

Sid bites his lip and stiffly moves to stand, suddenly uncomfortable being on his knees in front of Giroux with the evidence of his prior comfort everywhere. He shakes his legs out a little nervously, forcing the blood back into them sooner rather than later. Giroux sits up and scoots to the side to stand up. He heads into the bathroom and meanders back with a wet washcloth, wiping Sid’s come off his legs. Like a peace offering, he holds of the clean side of the cloth for Sid to use.

“I think the bed is a lost cause,” Giroux says, absently toeing the edge of it.

Sid glances at it when he finishes cleaning himself. Shit. There’s a lot left on the bedspread and it’s embarrassing. It's proof he orgasmed kneeling there thrusting between Claude Giroux's legs. He considers cleaning it up himself but no, this is Giroux’s room and this whole spectacle was his idea so it’s his problem. Sid drops the washcloth and pulls his briefs and pants up, fastening the button and pressing his hands into them to smooth out the wrinkles. He can see Giroux out of the corner of his eye putting his boxers back on. Sid sidesteps over to the door.

“Hey,” Giroux says behind him, much to Sid’s chagrin, “I know you got off and had a good time, but if you are absolutely miserable I don’t…”

He takes a deep breath and doesn’t finish the sentence. Sid can’t help but turn around. Giroux looks uncomfortable for the first time tonight, looking down and with his hand hooked tightly around the back of his own neck. It makes him flash back to the feeling of Giroux’s hand on Sid’s neck while he was blowing him. It was really, really good.

Sid coughs to try and clear his throat, “No, it’s fine.” His voice sounds like he’s been sucking cock, no hiding it. Giroux looks up at him, eyes a little wide. “Look, I really want this team to get along, to mesh really well for the games. I mean, that’s why I…” he gestures vaguely to the floor. “If this is what gets us over the rivalry stuff, I’m in. For sure.”

Giroux gives him a faint smile. “Nah, look, you’re good at sucking cock. Obviously, I mean, look at you. But it’s not something I want to push if you aren’t, you know, enjoying it.”

“But I got off,” Sid repeats him without thinking. He blushes when Giroux raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah...but still. You have to, to want to do it or something. It would suck if this made us even more awkward or angry.” Giroux gets out, gesticulating weakly.

“No,” Sid feels inexplicable panic rising at the thought of this being a one off. “Come on, it’s only fair because I did hurt your wrists. I mean, you still could have gone out and gotten laid—”

Giroux laughs. “Man, have you ever tried to get a girl off without your hands? No touching, no balance, no groping, no holding. Nobody has a good time.”

Sid nods, acquiesces. “So all the more reason. We’ll fix things so the team can work together. I want to.

“You want to.” Giroux repeats, a smile forming.

Sid blushes. “Yeah. For the team.”

“For the team. You want to get on your knees and suck my cock for the team. Are you going to hump my leg again for the team too?” Giroux full on grins at him and Sid can’t help but smile back nervously.

“Shut up,” he mutters. “I really want to win.”

Giroux moves closer, slowly, giving Sid time to back away. He slides one hand up Sid’s arm, the other onto his hip. They’re about the same height so all Sid has to do is lean a little bit forward and his lips touch Giroux’s. The kiss is chaste and Sid doesn’t realize how much he wants to deepen it until Giroux pulls away.

“Ok, Crosby, yeah. We’ll win. Let's score a lot on the way.” Giroux laughs at his own joke as he says it. Sid drops his head back and groans. When he lifts his head and looks back at Giroux their lips are so close, he's just right there. Sid leans in again tentatively and can feel the smile against his lips.


End file.
